


Amicable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [875]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky has a terrible experience with online dating.





	Amicable

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/23/2001 for the word [amicable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/23/amicable).
> 
> amicable  
> Characterized by friendliness and good will; friendly; peaceable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #521 Manners.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Amicable

Ducky had never experienced this before. In his time, manners were everything. He didn't cringe, but only because his manners were so ingrained.

It was hard to stay amicable in the face of the most messy eating he had ever seen. Not only was this girl, no way was she a woman despite the online dating website’s claim, getting it all over herself, but she was getting it all over him too.

If this was what normal online dating resulted in, he'd have to stick to more traditional methods of finding a date. Still he tried to smile politely. He didn't want to hurt the lass’ feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
